


Ни любви, ни тоски, ни жалости

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Artist Stiles Stilinski, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, obscene language, there are almost no dialogs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Если повторять это чаще — можно поверить.Он встает, привычным движением тянется к сигарете, закуривает на балконе, потому что «пошел нахер со своим дымом» и ответное «сам пошел ты». Втягивает лёгкими холодный и сырой воздух. Надеется, что что-то изменится, но всё то же.





	Ни любви, ни тоски, ни жалости

**Author's Note:**

> По случаю дня рождения автора как автора. Мне год. Я взрослый (нет)  
> Спасибо за вычитку [rmsmwia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmsmwia)  
> Флаффа нет. Счастье возможно.  
> Он и "он" курсивом — интрига, загадка, два человека :D
> 
> Песня в настроение: Hess Is More – Yes Boss  
> В названии использована строка из стихотворения К.Симонова.  
> Автор любит своих читателей, так что... простите, если что *кланяется и уходит*

_Let's take both of our souls  
And intertwine (с)_

– Я не люблю тебя, – шепчет он _ему_ на ухо с последним толчком, со шлепком до упора, и кончает _в него_ с рваным стоном. Упираясь локтями в кровать, держит себя на весу и дышит тяжело, уткнувшись носом в изгиб тонкой шеи. – Не люблю, — повторяет, прикусывая плечо и целуя ключицу.

– Ненавижу тебя, не мог вытащить? – нервно выскальзывает из-под него, обтирается смятой простынёй, переворачивается к нему спиной и притворяется, что уже спит. Они – чертовски уставшие люди. Не нужно знать подробностей, и так видно: один заёбан, другой выебан. Смешная игра слов, ни черта не смешная жизнь.

Он встает, привычным движением тянется к сигарете, закуривает на балконе, потому что «пошел нахер со своим дымом» и ответное «сам пошел ты». Втягивает лёгкими холодный и сырой воздух. Надеется, что что-то изменится, но горизонт всё тот же, и всё та же старуха из дома напротив не спит в это предрассветное, окрашенное серой и розовой акварелью утро. Она смотрит на него пристально, он чувствует её презрение обнаженной кожей. Мурашек нет – ни холода, ни стеснения. Ограждение балкона скрывает половину тела от чужих глаз, но даже если нет – ему не стыдно. Давно уже посланы туда, где закоулки чернее ночи, все принципы и мораль.

«Наверное, желает мне сдохнуть, – ухмыляется он своим мыслям, – я тоже себе этого желаю, мадам, по утрам, перед сном и время от времени днем. Так что – не утруждайтесь» – он козыряет ей с кривой усмешкой и следит взглядом за взлетевшими с крыши голубями.

Стряхивает пепел прямо в воздух, смотрит, как тот развеивается: легко, свободно падает, уносится немного вправо, подхваченный легким ветерком. Он вдруг зябко ёжится, кожа всё-таки покрывается мурашками. Старуха уже не сидит у окна. Всегда так, когда он курит на рассвете, а у неё, возможно, приступ бессонницы: он выходит голый, измятый и измотанный, чиркает зажигалкой, поднося огонек к сигарете, жадно и глубоко затягивается; она кривится, качает головой и уходит от окна, не задергивая шторы, мол, «я не стану тайком наблюдать, я действительно не хочу видеть». Он иногда смеется, тихо, хрипло после бессонной ночи, и думает, что это похоже на смену стражников на посту. Жаль, тут ни разу не Букингемский дворец. А было бы проще бездумно шагать под бой часов, или по стойке смирно стоять в будке, иногда пережидая атаки туристов, которым нужно сделать с тобой селфи, пощекотать или хлопнуть по заднице, ведь «Хей! Им нельзя шевелиться!» Скажете – унижение? Ответит – плевать, зато так проще.

Фильтр жжёт пальцы, он морщится и выбрасывает его в специально оставленную личную пепельницу в форме половинки яблока. Больше никто из _его_ гостей не курит, только он. И не то чтобы случалось проверять, нет. Просто за неделю там скапливается максимум три сплющенных замусоленных фильтра, ведь чаще он никогда не приходит. Чаще – приходит реже. Он не тоскует. Но выходя на балкон, вздыхает с облегчением, когда одинокий «воскресный» скомканный окурок встречается с новым. Пепельницу чистит всегда сам, потому что «твоё дерьмо – ты и прибирай», вот почему. Но это даже хорошо. Он узнает, если кто-то другой будет курить на _его_ балконе. Но не узнает, если кто-то будет _с ним_. И ему всё равно, тут нет любви. Именно поэтому он не приходит без предупреждения, а пишет «приеду?» и дожидается ответного смс с коротким «окей». Ему всё равно, кто бывает _у него_ ( _в нём_ или _под ним_ ) в другие дни. Он не спрашивает никогда. Просто смотрит, сколько окурков в пепельнице. Но это потому, что он её чистит, а за другими убирать не нанимался.

Закуривает вторую, затягивается дымом, набирая полные лёгкие сизого воздуха, и медленно выдыхает через нос. Сегодня на работе большое собрание, Эрика будет ждать его к десяти, а это значит, что у него есть время нормально принять душ и заехать домой переодеться. По пути перехватить кофе, а пожрать, видимо, получится только вечером. И за каким чёртом потащился сюда перед важными переговорами? Ничего уже не помогает снять стресс, даже секс, даже _он_. Но _с ним_ можно без масок, потому что всё равно – никакой любви тут. Не нужно глупых ужимок. Очень просто. Никакой жалости.

Он давит недокуренную сигарету об эмалированный бок пепельницы и входит в комнату.

Спит.

Всегда так. Последний заход у них, как правило, тягуче медленный, с томительными, порой мучительными ласками, с приглушенными стонами, почти беззвучно вырывающимися, когда _он_ запрокидывает голову, хватается за спинку кровати рукой, сжимая второй его ягодицы. Последний раз всегда лицом к лицу. Это никогда не надоест: с приближением рассвета смотреть, как _он_ жмурит глаза, душит на корню громкие звуки, закусывая почти до крови нижнюю губу. Словно не желая нарушать тишину. Видеть, как порой из глаз (а чаще – только из правого, такая особенность) выкатывается слезинка. Много эмоций, _он_ не выдерживает их наплыва, и после этого всегда поджимает губы и кончает, глотая стон. И в такие минуты особенно остро чувствуется покой.

«Почему ты громкий сначала и такой тихий в последний раз, когда уже светает?» – спросил он лишь однажды, когда заметил _за ним_ эту привычку.

«Мне кажется, что нельзя пугать восходящее солнце», – _у него_ всегда странные ответы. Он никогда не получает на свои вопросы чего-то однозначного или предсказуемого. Иногда крутит в голове услышанные фразы, но так и не находит для них разгадки. Это тоже было причиной, почему _он_. _С ним_ необычно. Не скучно.

Он тихо выходит из ванны, обернутый в полотенце, ступает босыми ногами по кафелю маленькой кухни лилового цвета. На окне стоит одинокий кактус в дурацком горшке в виде Спанч-Боба и валяется пара монет, под окном заливисто лает соседский пес. В холодильнике привычно пусто, только то, что сам же и принес с собой вчера. Он роется в небрежно брошенных на полу брюках, отсчитывает сумму, которой должно хватить до его следующего прихода хотя бы на еду и проезд, и кладет её под зеленую кружку с недопитым травяным чаем. Он делает так всегда, хоть и знает, что все оставленные им купюры лежат в одной из кухонных банок; на ней написано «Кофе» – он как-то хотел сварить с корицей и пряностями, но оказалось, что _он_ кофе не пьет. И не пользуется его деньгами. Разговаривать на эту тему не было смысла: не хочет, пусть не берет. Он считает нужным оставлять. Это не плата за услуги, не покупка их встреч. Это не любовь, не жалость, просто... забота? Не чужие ведь.

Он допивает чай, холодный, но всё равно вкусный и действительно помогает ему прийти в себя после бессонной ночи и отогнать давящее на тело желание упасть в горизонтальную плоскость и заснуть тут же.

В голове кружатся слова, их диалоги. Его жизнь стала похожа на фильм, поставленный на вечную перемотку. Устало трещит старый аппарат кинопроектора, натужно гоняет пленку, пока та не порвется.

– Что за ведьмовской напиток ты готовишь? Травы одни и те же, я же видел, но вечером он успокаивает, а утром бодрит, – у него на лице улыбка, в руках – кружка с дымящимся напитком. Он любит этот чай, но ему так и не удалось самостоятельно приготовить такой же дома.

– Ты же знаешь, травы, собранные в полях и лесах, обладают своей собственной магией. Это тебе не массовая продажа пакетиков с мусором, – _он_ щурится от падающего на лицо солнечного лучика и смешно морщит курносый нос. – Ведьмаком быть не обязательно, достаточно любить природу и уважать её дары.

«Достаточно... любить природу. Не тебя» – не добавляет _он_. Но это и так понятно, иначе бы хоть раз попросил остаться или сам написал. Хотя_бы_Раз. Никогда _он_ не был инициатором в их не-отношениях. Только в постели, а это другое. Впрочем – абсолютно не важно. В этом нет тоски по недостижимому.

Так ведь?

Он подходит к раковине, забитой посудой, счищает остатки еды, складывает всё в посудомойку, вводит в программе начало работы на полдень, чтобы не разбудила раньше времени – сегодня _у него_ выходной. Потом идет в комнату, на ходу потягиваясь и разминая затекшую шею. Придется чуть позже ещё выпить черный, как нефть, кофе и проглотить горсть волшебных таблеток, которые не дадут ему уснуть и провалить встречу. Чёрт.

Хмурится, подходя к кровати – где-то там его белье, пора уходить. _Он_ сопит тихонько, свернувшись калачиком, а одеяло валяется на полу, так что он поднимает его и собирается накрыть дурака, чтобы не замерз окончательно, но замирает, разглядывая спину в родинках. Позвонки выступают, натягивая светлую кожу так, что их все без труда можно сосчитать. Солнце украсило _его_ необычной тенью, пробиваясь через узорную занавеску, и так хочется коснуться этой тени, прогнать её, чтобы... не касалась _его_ так по-хозяйски. Он присаживается аккуратно на самый край кровати, складывая одеяло _у его_ ног. Напоминает себе, что пора уходить.

Хочется смотреть. Наверное, он бы смог смотреть _на него_ целый день, пока солнце хоть немного освещает комнату, а если луна будет яркой – то и ночь бы смотрел. Красивый. Настоящий. Это сравнимо с тем чувством, которое испытываешь, когда видишь картину, написанную талантливым художником. С единственным отличием: у него никогда не возникало желания прикоснуться к шедевру живописи. А сейчас рука сама тянется к самой крупной родинке на левой лопатке, той, которая из созвездия Случайных встречных. Они придумали это безумной ночью, когда после знакомства на открытии _его_ выставки пьяные валялись на полу.

Он тогда еще взял _его_ кисти и золотой краской соединял в созвездия эти россыпи цвета горького шоколада и корицы. Других названий уже и не помнит, а вот это как-то осталось. Он касается родинки большим пальцем, легко, чтобы не разбудить. Но _он_ всё-таки шевелится, бурчит что-то под нос и прячется глубже в подушки, вытягивает ногу, поджимая другую к животу, и до того открыто, доверчиво оттопыривает зад, что он не может, просто не в силах удержаться, чтобы не приблизиться.

«Блять, что же _ты_ такой... невозможный», – он скользит по матрасу, почти крадучись по сбившейся простыне подбирается к теплому, сонному, прикусывает легонько шею сзади, дует на нее, медленно ведет языком в сторону, лижет мочку. Он слышит, как сбивается чужое дыхание, чувствует под прижатыми к артерии губами, как сильными толчками там бьется кровь, разгоняемая сердцем. Пульс ускоряется, а _он_ продолжает лежать тихо, не шевелясь. Это вдруг бесит. Отчего-то напрочь срывает клеммы, и он прижимается, трется о нагло выставленную напоказ задницу, у него стоит так, будто и не было этой ночи. Как подросток _с ним_ : ни усталости, ни насыщения. Всегда мало. Крышу от него сносит нахрен, мозги отшибает, и мыслей никаких нет. Только рядом, только касаться его, кусать, засосы оставлять на всем теле как метки, как знаки для чужаков: не свободен, не трогать, не брать чужое. Он _с ним_ себя чувствует животным, волком, готовым загрызть любого, кто посмеет нарушить границы. Это странно, это пугает, но в то же время заводит и притягивает, как магнитом с неизмеримой силой притяжения. Он вбивается между _его_ ног, жадно толкается, стараясь попасть между ягодицами, и дышит жарко в затылок. Плевать на то, что опоздает, что разбудил, что это всё не по плану. Скулит, сжимая челюсть до хруста, потому что это жалко, но так нестерпимо нужно, что он, кажется, сдохнет, если не сделает этого. Впивается пальцами в бедра до синяков, до чужих стонов. Рукой ласкает _его_ , потому что ему нужно, так нужно. Оргазм накрывает внезапно и сильно, до острой боли и черных точек перед глазами, потому что почти всухую, почти нечем, и он стонет на ухо, громко до хрипоты, как никогда себе не позволял. Ему нужно довести и _его_ до конца, чтобы вместе, чтобы их эмоции смешались, стали одним целым на этот миг. Мир сейчас может рушиться к чертям – так всё равно, когда всем телом чувствует, как _он_ толкается в руку, едва заметными движениями подается навстречу, кусая костяшки пальцев, так и не открыв глаз. Он ощущает, как по всему _его_ телу проходит дрожь, и самого начинает трясти, а потом раздается едва различимый в полной тишине шёпот на выдохе:

– Дере-е-е-ек, – всхлипывает и сжимает простынь рукой и, когда теплая влага растекается по ладони, – Дер...

И это как ведро ледяной воды, как выстрел, как будто он падает в пропасть, которой не было только что под ногами. Вдруг кажется, что всё: вот она – та самая точка невозврата, за которой то, что его так пугает. Неизвестность. Что-то, что уже не будет зависеть только от него. Зависимость. Он не хочет этого. В его жизни нет места таким вещам. Чувства – слабость. Отношения – словно вывешенная на лбу мишень.

– Я... – Дерек не договаривает, потому что сам не понимает, что собирался сказать. Нарушить то, что есть – значит отказаться от этого сразу же. Слабостей в его мире не прощают.

 

▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲

Входная дверь закрывается за ним тихо, с легким щелчком автоматического замка. Как обычно. Ведь обычно он не хочет разбудить. Но сейчас ведь знает, что _он_ не спит. А дверь всё равно прикрывается аккуратно.

– Ебаный трус, – бросает _Стайлз_ в тишину комнаты, и занавески, словно в молчаливом согласии, раздуваются от поднявшегося за окном ветра.

_Он_ набрасывает на себя одеяло, укутывается им с головой, потом зарывается лицом в подушки и кричит, срывая голос окончательно.

Секундная стрелка громкими щелчками проходит несколько кругов по циферблату старых настенных часов. _Стайлз_ думает, что когда-нибудь у него будут силы отдать Дереку банку со всеми его гребаными деньгами, что были оставлены на кухне под зеленой, как сама тоска, кружкой. Что сможет ответить на смс вместо «окей» – «не надо», и, может быть, (если придется, что вряд ли) даже несколько раз... И после всего этого – даже не сожалеть. Возможно, тогда наступит тот день, когда после очередного «нет» _он_ больше не получит привычное «приеду?». И не будет больше давящей надежды, пустых ожиданий, и ранки на ладонях от впившихся ногтей не будут больше болеть. Потому что их тоже не будет. Как не будет ни любви, ни тоски, ни жалости.

– Ненавижу. Чертов придурок. Как же сильно я ненавижу любить тебя.

 

▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲ ▼ ▲

Дерек садится в машину, заводит ее и откидывает голову назад. Его прижимает к земле запахом дорогой кожи, чувством ответственности и списка "должен" длиннее Амазонки, в позвоночнике снова появляется стальной стержень, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Он жмурит глаза до тех пор, пока картинка разомлевшего _Стайлза_ не скрывается за черными и красными точками. Невозможно не возвращаться _к нему_ , к тому, кто совершенно неожиданно стал для него якорем, что держит на плаву и не дает окончательно рассыпаться.

И вместе с тем, Дерек не может позволить себе остаться.

Поэтому, лишь на короткие минуты признавшись самому себе, он снова и снова повторяет набившие оскомину "я его не люблю, не люблю его" и заставляет себя поверить в это, вжимая педаль газа в пол.

**Author's Note:**

> Ссылка на коллаж, если он вдруг опять куда-то пропадет /не мастер я, мдауж хдд/  
> [тыц](https://yadi.sk/i/jJ0hs54v3WhRtZ)  
> 


End file.
